


Voltron in a Nutshell

by 0bother, ConfusedFireBaby (ColdToTheBone), dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bother/pseuds/0bother, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdToTheBone/pseuds/ConfusedFireBaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: LENCC





	Voltron in a Nutshell

“Abuelita is coming!” lancc crie

Keit loked at him confusedly “”shiro is already here”

 

Keth starred @ lancc why didnt cargo-senpai-chan noticc him

 

“u lik him” red teesed in his mindhole

 

“-n-n-n-‘n-n-n-no i dont!” kei crie 

 

Lace llookied at him. “Dont what?????”

 

Kketh blushu. He thought he thought he thought that. “nothing,g, u fool”

 

“R u tring 2 picc a FIGHT wit/MI????” lancc hoofed “wii dont hav thyme four this ABUELITA IS C O MI NG”

 

“I arleady TOLD U” keith screm “shiros right THERE”

 

Lancc groined. “shito isnt abuelita, mulleté! Dont you kno spanish??????”

 

“no!!!” keth yell. “Im not spanish, idiot, im CORNEA!”

 

*suddenyl wild wiii apprears*

Lancc; o! I am guD gamerbOi! Keffi, play with me!

Kith, not knoin what lancc said, grinns yes i wil1 play with u lannc

He goes to tochie lancc, lancc JUMP “no silly keefi!! pLay gaAMe!!”

“gaMe? W8t is a gAmE? I was brought up in a deprived household with a mother who left at birth and a father who has seemingly left me alone, the only person who I am seen to have any connection to is Shiro, who could not possibly afford nor have the incentive to buy me videogame equipment. So plebeian, i would not have much knowledge on what “Videogames” and a “Wii” is.” sayS Keeffi

“Uerrrg keit!! Nuh nurmal talkies!!! wE in fannefiction!!!!! Sillie boiii!” lancie man says

“Oof “ keeth nutterd

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! we also have a server if you want to see and join in our shenanigans as we continue to update this godforsaken fic
> 
> https://discord.gg/SMjARKj
> 
> tygkyuhik


End file.
